dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Hit Comics Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * Mrs. Hercules * Pete Birch Antagonists: * J. Willistone Jyppe Locations: * Maryville * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters * Villains * Baroness Verber * Other Characters * Locations * Vehicles * "Arkian" Freighter * "Wolf" Raider | Appearing3 = Featured Characters * * Supporting Characters * Joseph Eberhart * Edward Eberhart Villains * Mr. Phibbs Other Characters * Dr. Graham Items * Poisoned Dart Vehicles * Jack & Jill's Roadster | Appearing4 = Featured Characters * Supporting Characters * Tom Darrow * Michael (The Red Bee's bee) Villains * Boss Storm ** Red ** Pete Locations * , | Appearing5 = Featured Characters * Supporting Characters * Wendy Hale Villains * Sin Chow * ** Wing Low ** Ching ** "Blimey" Joe ** Hung Fu ** Wan Low ** Slipfinger * Whitehall Gang ** Stubborn Pete Other Characters * Lady Chutney * Inspector Barclay Locations * ** *** Items * The Jumbo Ruby | Appearing6 = Featured Characters * * Supporting Characters * Scarab's Captain Villains * Locations * Vehicles * USS Scarab | Appearing7 = Featured Characters * Villains * Deegan Locations * Railroad ** Vehicles * Engine 2999, a streamlines "Hudson" type passenger locomotive, which, in the Quality Universe, runs on the Chicago & Northwestern Railroad instead of the New York Central System. * Autogiro | Appearing8 = Featured Comics * Supporting Characters * Harvey White * Joan White Villains * Sailors Ghosts Other Characters * Miss Squall Locations * The "Murdered Sailors" Inn | Appearing9 = Featured Comics * Villains * ** Wilson Other Characters * ** Lt. Cracket Locations * * * Vehicles * several squadrons of very-long-range, high-speed, multiple-purpose, single-engine warplanes | Appearing10 = Featured Comics * * Mary Lou Supporting Characters * Prof. Grump Villains * Sam Snipe * Pat Pokem * Lotta Lure Locations * Tinkle Town | Appearing11 = Featured Comics * Supporting Characters * Prof. Solis * Betty Solis Villains * King of the Core-Men ** Core-Men Other Characters * the President Locations * Solis City, in 50017 AD Items * Solis's Telepa-Interpretor | Notes = * Includes text story, "The Last Moment", by Toni Blum. * Joe Hercules: ** In "Origin of Hercules," and throughout the rest of this series, there is no explanation whatsoever for the amazing strength of Joe Hercules. ** In "Origin of Hercules," Dollman is a comics character. ** Writer credit on the Hercules story is "Dan Enloz," a fairly obvious pseudonym for Dan Zolnerowich. * X-5, Secret Agent: ** Writer credit on the X-5, Secret Agent story is "Cary Weyt," a pseudonym for Will Eisner. ** Art credit on the X-5, Secret Agent story is "Charles Sultan," which was, in several issues of Crack Comics, also a pseudonym for Lou Fine. This art does not resemble Lou Fine's work at all. ** The sea raider Wolf in this issue's "X-5" episode is yet another homage to the infamous German "pocket battleship" . In the summer of 1940, several Quality Comics superheroes dealt with different versions of this Nazi warship, most notably the Red Torpedo in Crack Comics #2. * The Red Bee: ** Art credit on the Red Bee story, and entire series, is "B. H. Apiary." Most of the stories were drawn by Witmer Williams; these first few stories were drawn by Charles Nicholas. * The Strange Twins: ** Writer credit on the Strange Twins series is "S. M. Regi," a fairly obvious pseudonym for S. M. (Jerry) Iger. * Casey Jones works on the "United States Railroad," running freight trains between Los Angeles and Chicago, on a route that seems to be a combination of the Union Pacific (Los Angeles to Omaha) and the Chicago and North Western (Omaha to Chicago), using New York Central passenger train locomotives. It's normal, in the Quality Universe, for a single steam locomotive to run this entire trip with no crew changes. * Neon the Unknown: ** In "Origin of Neon the Unknown," there is no explanation whatsoever for a tiger's presence in northwestern Africa; it may be germane that the tiger was hunting in an oasis which was itself thought to be "of mystic origins." Equally inexplicable is the sudden change in Corbet's clothing. ** In "Origin of Neon the Unknown," it is very doubtful that any of the enemy forces understood themselves to be "Crooke's forces," as all of Morgan Crooke's involvement in any of this mischief is behind the scenes and at several removes. Neon's expository gloating in the final panel, however, indicates that Neon knows who Crooke is. ** Throughout this story, and series, Tom Corbet's last name is spelled with one "t" not two. * Blaze Barton ** According to Professor Solis' calculations, displayed in the opening panel, these stories are set in the future, year 50017. Next issue a caption will state that the year is 3000. ** In the 31st century, newspapers are still published. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Hit Comics #1 July 1940, entire issue }}